


Los gatitos de Draco

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Los gemelos se convirtieron en animagos y Draco encontró unas nuevas mascotas que le daban tranquilidad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. (1 / 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos días compartí la imagen que esta de portada en un grupo en Facebook (junto con otra), llego la inspiración y no me dejo dormir hasta que la termine de formar. Así que me dispuse a escribirla, espero que les guste.
> 
> La historia transcurre aproximadamente en el año 2004. Draco (24 años) y los gemelos (26 años).
> 
> Tipo de dialogo: obra de teatro.  
> Mi estilo de escritura es más tradicional, pero con los gemelos como protagonistas, lo voy a necesitar, por lo tanto, antes de cada dialogo estará la inicial de quien esta hablando.

**Capítulo (1/3)**

El hechizo había sido largo, los gemelos tardaron mucho en poder concretar el procedimiento (1), no se les conoce precisamente por seguir al pie de la letra las reglas.

Tenían que mantener en su boca una hoja de mandrágora, pero se comieron la hoja tres veces, en otras dos se les escapo mientras bebían agua y la escupieron, en otra ocasión a George se le escapo mientras babeaba la almohada al dormir; todas esas veces tuvieron que volver a iniciar.

Cuando lograron tener la hoja, de luna llena a luna llena, al escupirla en la botella para la poción, Fred la escupió afuera porque se rio de la cara de satisfacción de George y tuvieron que volver a iniciar; lograron tener en la boca la hoja de mandrágora, la escupieron correctamente en la botella de la poción y la dejaron reposar, ahora tenían que decir el encantamiento cada amanecer y anochecer hasta la siguiente tormenta, lo olvidaron una mañana, repitieron todo; lo olvidaron una noche, repitieron todo y le rogaban a lo más sagrado que la tormenta se acercara pronto, la tormenta llego y por fin pudieron tomar la poción que habían dejado reposar, no habían olvidado ni un solo día, había llegado su día esperado y al convertirse se vieron en forma de dos cachorros de gatito… hicieron una imitación de desmayo. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaban. Les tomo unos cuatro meses más perfeccionar la técnica. Todo esto les había tomado casi dos años.

* * *

Draco caminaba para salir del ministerio, había tomado el trabajo de "Experto en pociones raras" trabajaba para casi todos los departamentos, no era algo precisamente que le gustara, relacionarse con personas que lo detestaban no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero le gustaban las pociones. No vivía en la mansión, le traía bastantes recuerdos malos y sus padres se habían ido a vivir a Francia, lo mejor para él era un pequeño departamento, era cómodo y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Los dos gatitos paseaban por las calles, viendo quien sería una buena victima para una broma, cuando vieron a Draco, se dieron una mirada cómplice y lo comenzaron a seguir, pero conforme iban caminando notaron que Draco iba cabizbajo y no veía a nadie, decidieron solo seguirlo, este se dirigía a un parque cercano y se sentó frente a una fuente, solo a pensar, tomar aire fresco antes de regresar a su departamento, el cual no estaba lejos.

Los gemelos se acercaron a Draco y este en lugar de verlos con asco solo volteo a verlos como si viera una hoja de árbol y dirigió nuevamente su mirad a la fuente, los gemelos se acercaron a su pierna y Draco por inercia comenzó a acariciar a uno de ellos que había subido sus patas a una, Fred al ver esto no se quiso quedar atrás y empujo a George, fue cuando Draco les prestó atención y rio, ambos gemelos como si de un hechizo de amor se tratara quedaron maravillados con su risa, cada uno subió sus patas a las piernas de Draco y este sonriendo los acaricio. Después de un rato, los bajo lentamente al suelo.

D – Son lindos gatitos, me tengo que ir, vayan con su dueño – Vieron como Draco partía y se quedaron ahí, se dirigieron tranquilos a su departamento arriba de su tienda de bromas, entraron por la parte de atrás y al llegar a un sillón, volvieron a tomar su forma.

F y G – ¡Me gusta Draco!

F – Esto es un problema hermano.

G – No veo porque tendría que ser malo.

F – Hemos compartido…

G – …todo siempre.

F – Quizás a Draco…

G – … no le moleste…

F y G – …tenernos a ambos.

* * *

Al día siguiente volvieron al parque a la misma hora, pero Draco no había aparecido, y volvieron tres días más, para su quinto día ya se iban a rendir, pero lo vieron a lo lejos, se acercaba de nuevo cabizbajo y hacia la misma fuente, Draco los vio en la banca.

D – No me digan que estuvieron esperándome, porque si es así es malo, son pequeños, no deberían estar solos y yo definitivamente estoy loco por hablar con gatos – Se sentó en la banca y los gatitos se pusieron cada uno en una pierna y Draco volvió a acariciarlos, le gustaban, le daban una paz que hace mucho no sentía – ¿Les gustaría venir a mi casa conmigo? Creo que primero debo de dejar de hablar solo, al menos no hay nadie cerca. Si quieren venir conmigo solo síganme y si no quédense aquí – Se levanto y camino, no quiso ver si lo seguían, por un momento se olvidó de ellos y al llegar al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento al dar el giro para abrir la puerta los vio sentados y esperando, Draco solo sonrió y entro. Tomo una caja de cartón vacía, puso una camisa y una camiseta viejas, las rasgo un poco. Su departamento tenía una sala y cocina, la división entre ambas era una barra. Así que en el área de la sala pegado a la barra puso la caja y guio a los gatitos a acostarse allí, ambos lo hicieron y Draco entro al área de la cocina y se dispuso a sacar unas cosas mientras ponía un tocadiscos con música (2), comenzó a preparse de cenar y a cantar mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música que sonaba.

D – Dis-moi quand est-ce qu'on s'endort

Quand est-ce qu'on s'endort

Quand est-ce qu'on s'endort

Quand est-ce qu'on s'endort oué ho

Quand est-ce qu'on s'endort oué ho

Ok, dis-moi Keen'V dis-moi, dis-moi, dis, dis, dis-moi

Morphée à mes appels fait la sourde

Et cela malgré que mes paupières soient lourdes

En vrai, j'aimerai seulement pouvoir me reposer

Los gemelos ocultos detrás de la barra lo veían, nunca imaginaron al gran Draco Malfoy cantar al ritmo de una canción muggle y preparando cosas por sí mismo, había cambiado y eso les gustaba mucho. Draco termino después de una rato y en un tazón puso leche y se las dio.

D – Mañana comprare cosas para ustedes, tendrán que conformarse con esto – Los gemelos veían divertidos ser las mascotas del chico que les gustaba y tomaron la leche, al principio fue extraño nunca habían consumido alimentos en su forma de animago, pero rápidamente agarraron practica al tomar la leche con la lengua, Draco había tomado asiento en la barra para cenar, al terminar recogió los platos y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes…

D – Les advierto que si afilan sus garras en algún lugar de este departamento no me tentare el corazón en tirarlos a la calle – Bueno, su Draco no había cambiado tanto, los gemelos no sabían si quedarse a dormir o regresar a la parte alta de la tienda, decidieron espiar a Draco, lo vieron dormir boca abajo, traía un pijama blanco con líneas verticales color azul, su mirada iba desde su rostro que babeaba, el brazo que tenía colgando de la cama, su espalda, espalda baja y al llegar a su trasero, los gemelos prefirieron salir de ahí y fueron a recostarse a la caja que Draco les había dado.

Al siguiente día Draco se levantó tomo una ducha y se preparó para el trabajo fue a desayunar y recordó a sus dos nuevos inquilinos, los cuales dormían enredados entre las prendas de ropa, uno encima de otro, decidió que no podían ser "gatitos" por siempre, tenía que darles un nombre, se dio cuenta que al estar juntos probablemente eran hermanos, y eran machos, al verlos con detalle se le iban ocurriendo nombres bastante graciosos, ya lo decidiría después. Les volvió a dar leche, no sabía exactamente que comían los gatos, después del trabajo tendría que hacer unas compras con urgencia.

D – Bueno, me voy a trabajar, repetiré la misma advertencia de ayer y prometo traerles cosas bonitas por la noche. Se portan bien, dejare un hechizo para que puedan salir por el balcón, sé que a los gatos no les gusta estar encerrados, pero solo ustedes pueden entrar, no traigan más animales… Merlín tengo que dejarles de hablar solo, no sé si…. – Cerro la puerta y los gemelos corrieron al balcón y luego por el techo, podían ver como Draco se dirigía al ministerio y ellos a su tienda, era un poco tarde para abrir y además tenían que desayunar, no sabían si al convertirse a su forma normal tendrían hambre.

Había transcurrido el día, Draco revisaba y concluía estudios de unas cuantas pociones que le mandaron los inefables y los aurores, le había sobrado tiempo y fue a comprar todo lo necesario para sus nuevas mascotas, pero no encontró juguetes le informaron que en "Sortilegios Weasley" había abierto una nueva sección para mascotas, así que se dirigió hacia allá.

Para los gemelos los días siempre estaban llenos de risas, alegrías y bromas con sus clientes, hasta que vieron entrar a alguien especial a su tienda.

F y G – ¡Harry!

G – Que placer …

F – … que nos honras …

G – … con tu presencia, …

F – … a estos simples mortales – y ambos hicieron gestos de damiselas a punto del desmayo.

H – Buenas tardes para ustedes también, venía a saludarlos y saber cómo van con el prototipo de amortentia.

F – No vamos muy bien, necesitamos a un experto en pociones si quieres que la formula solo actúe una hora.

H – Es importante para una misión de encubierto.

G – Creímos que ustedes en el ministerio …

F – …tenían a alguien experto para eso.

H – Malfoy solo revisa evidencia, clasifica y nos da los informes – A la mención de Draco ambos gemelos casi sonrieron como bobos.

G – ¿No entra dentro de sus funciones?

H – La verdad es que no lo sé, tendría que investigar.

F – Quizás si nos dieras más días…

G – …pero dices que urge. Mejor consulta con Malfoy, nosotros tenemos unos avances…

F – …podrías hablar con él, para que se los hagamos llegar – Con la ligera esperanza de tener una excusa para hablar con Draco.

Volvieron a escuchar la campana de la puerta y los tres dirigieron su vista por instinto, vieron a Draco entrar y este no les dirigió una mirada, busco y se dirigió al área para mascotas.

G – Hablando de nuestro rey de roma.

H – ¿Qué?

F – George nunca dice los refranes bien, no le hagas caso Harry – cuando Harry volteo a ver a Malfoy, Fred le dio un golpe en la cabeza a George y este solo se encogió de hombros.

H – Oye Malfoy, hola.

D – Potter, hola, entregue a la secretaria de aurores los informes de las pociones que pediste.

H – Vaya que eficiente.

D – Por supuesto.

H – No quería hablarte por eso. Quería saber si dentro de tus funciones esta la creación de pociones.

D – Si está dentro de mis funciones ¿Necesitas algo en particular?

H – Bueno, necesito un derivado de amortentia que solo dure una hora, los gemelos intentaron ayudar, pero ellos dicen que necesitan a un experto.

F – ¡Draco! Hola ¿Cómo estás? Luces encantadoramente guapo hoy – "¿Pero qué babosada acabo de decir?"

G – Lo que mi estúpido hermano intenta decir – dijo mientras miraba al otro y este ponía cara de "lo superaremos" – es que luces bien hoy.

D – Si, bueno, gracias, supongo.

F – Como Harry te dijo, nosotros llevamos unos días trabajando en esto, pero nuestro efecto dura tres horas, podemos darte nuestros avances…

G – …o podemos trabajar juntos, no nos dejan entrar al ministerio.

H – En realidad ya les levantaron la infracción.

G – Escuchaste eso Fred…

F – …lo escuche George – Draco solo veía todo tan extraño, solo quería juguetes para sus mascotas, no terminar trabajando con los gemelos, aunque estos se habían puesto atractivos… "comprare los malditos juguetes, hare cita para trabajar en la poción y me librare de estos tres".

D – Supongo entonces que puedo tramitar un permiso para que me muestren sus avances y trabajar en lo que a ustedes les falla – Iba diciendo mientras agarraba algunos juguetes, ya que prácticamente lo habían acorralado en esa área – les mandare una lechuza – camino a la caja con los otros tres caminando detrás de él – Potter según los avances que vea, te daré una respuesta, creo que puedo conseguirles el permiso para mañana ¿pueden por la tarde después de almorzar? Ahora cóbrenme esto – mientras los gemelos cobraban los juguetes, lo cual se les hacía injusto, puesto que técnicamente eran para ellos, comenzaron a idear su plan.

G – ¡Claro!

F – Podemos pasar por ti, vamos a almorzar los tres y luego…

G – … con la barriga llena y el corazón contento …

F – … podemos trabajar en la poción. ¿Tienes una mascota Malfoy? no creo que les sirva un trozo de carne par morder a un gatito.

D – ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un gatito?

G – ¿No es obvio? Llevas una bola de estambre que se rehace sola – "Buena salvada George" pensó Fred

D – Cierto, los veo mañana, en la cafetería que se encuentra junto al ministerio. Nos vemos Potter.

H – Hasta mañana Malfoy.

F y G – ¡Nos vemos mañana Draco! – Draco ni siquiera los quiso corregir, los gemelos estaban locos.

H – ¿Por qué llaman a Malfoy por su nombre?

G – Vamos a trabajar juntos…

F – … es normal que lo llamemos desde ahora por su nombre.

H – Supongo, bueno, espero poder encontrármelos mañana.

F y G – Hasta mañana Harry.

Los gemelos cerraron la tienda, un par de horas después y se fueron corriendo por los techos hasta el edificio de Draco, este veía la televisión y los vio entrar.

D – Hola niños, que bonitas horas de llegar, vengan tengo algo para ustedes – casi antes de que Draco les dijera, se habían subido al sillón y se acurrucaban con él en su regazo, les coloco un collar azul cielo a cada uno – Listo ahora los podre reconocer y será nuestra broma privada, pueden agradecerle a mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo – los gemelos vieron hacia abajo y alcanzaron a ver "Fred" y "George", maullaron en dirección hacia Draco, se los puso al revés, este no lo sabía – Oh vamos es divertido – vio cómo se peleaban cada uno por tener el collar del otro, así que cambio los collares y quedaron satisfechos y siguieron ronroneando en el regazo de su dueño mientras Draco reía y seguía viendo la televisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos curiosos:  
> (1) Tome la información de un video en YouTube "¿Qué son los Animagos?" de Rubén Caballero Petrova  
> \- En el video se menciona que una posible pista para saber la forma de animago, es por medio del patronus, el patronus de los gemelos Weasley son Urracas, pero como esta información no es definitiva pues son gatitos en esta historia. Quise poner este dato, porque se me hizo lindo.  
> (2) La música que utilice es de alrededor del año 2015, solo porque la traigo pegada.  
> Willy William feat. Keen'V – On s'endort. (min 1.04)
> 
> Notas:  
> Buenas a todos, será una mini historia de tres capítulos.  
> Espero disfruten esta historia, fue un reto, nunca escribí un trio (con gemelos).
> 
> Regálenme un comentario para saber su opinión.  
> Un beso y abrazo hasta donde se encuentren.


	2. (2 / 3)

**Capítulo (2/3)**

Draco había mandado una lechuza a los gemelos confirmando que el permiso para que pudieran acceder al ministerio a ayudarlo con la poción, estaba listo.

_Querido Draco_

_Gracias, estaremos esperándote para almorzar como habíamos quedado._

_Fred y George_

Había olvidado por completo el almuerzo con ellos, toda la mañana había estado feliz con sus gatitos, y había sido divertido darles el nombre de los gemelos, reía sin parar cada que los regañaba "Fred no te sientes ahí", "George no molestes a la lechuza". Ya no necesitaba ir a la fuente, su nueva tranquilidad eran sus gatitos. Faltaban un par de horas para ir a almorzar, así que decidió terminar los pendientes que tenía para las pociones de San Mugo y de los inefables, al terminar se había encaminado hacia la cafetería, los gemelos ya estaban en una mesa esperando y le sonrieron radiantemente.

G – Hola Draco, que bien luces hoy.

D – Ammm gracias, lucen bien igual.

F y G – ¡Gracias!

F – ¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy?

D – Estuvo bastante bien, gracias, entregue dos reportes que tenían que ser para mañana.

G – Trabajas mucho ¿no?...

F – …por lo que dijo Harry ayer.

D – Bueno es algo llamado eficiencia y eficacia, quizás Potter lo desconoce por completo. Además, creo que, aunque no se note por el tipo de trabajo que tienen, ustedes siempre están haciendo bromas, investigando, trabajando, vendiendo, etcétera, etcétera, por lo que creo que ustedes trabajan más que yo – los gemelos ya iban a darle la razón.

Mesera – ¿Qué les voy a ofrecer caballeros? Buenas tardes, Draco – esta sonrió coquetamente.

F – ¡YO QUIERO UN SÁNDWICH DE POLLO!

G – ¡Y YO QUIERO UNA PATATA CON ENSALADA! – Draco vio como prácticamente le gritaron a la mesera.

D – Buenas tardes, yo solo quiero una ensalada con pollo y traenos una bebida de…

F y G – Limonada.

D – Si, una limonada para cada uno, por favor.

M – Enseguida caballeros, con permiso Draco – Los gemelos vieron con enojo a la mesera, Draco se había dado cuenta de ello.

D – De acuerdo ¿Qué fue eso?

F y G – ¿Que fue qué?

D – ¿Porque le gritaron a la mesera? y ¿Porque se le quedaron viendo mal?

F – ¿Acaso no es obvio?

G – Te estaba coqueteando.

D – Si me di cuenta, pero eso no les tendría que importar a ustedes, ni siquiera somos amigos.

F – Oh mi corazón…

G – …se quiebra…

F – …nos mataste.

D – Déjense de juegos, ¿no pueden tener un momento serio?

F y G – Podemos ser serios.

F – Además vamos a trabajar juntos, puedes llamarnos por nuestro nombre.

G – Seria difícil que nos digas a uno Weasley si quieres hablar con uno en específico.

D – Seria bastante raro en realidad y no creo que pueda – Draco pensaba en sus gatitos.

F – ¿Qué? ¿Por tus gatitos?

D – ¿Cómo sabes que tengo gatitos? ¿Y que tienen que ver en todo esto?

M – Aquí tienen sus alimentos caballeros – Traía levitando todo y puso a cada dueño sus alimentos, a Draco se le olvido momentáneamente de lo que hablaban, se moría de hambre y comieron en silencio.

G – ¿Nos podemos llamar por nuestro nombre entonces Draco?

D – No veo la diferencia, ni siquiera podría distinguirlos.

F – Bueno eso se puede arreglar.

G – Basta con conocernos más.

D – Supongo que no me hará daño, pero no confió en ustedes.

* * *

Habían llegado al ministerio y al laboratorio de Draco, sacaron las notas que tenían de la poción y se las dieron, este comenzó a leerlas, eran bastantes confusas, había garabatos, dibujos, prototipos de bromas nuevas, así que se le hizo difícil seguir el hilo de lo que habían hecho, por lo que transcribía lo que él creía era parte de la poción de amortentia, los gemelos mientras Draco leía, hurgaban y fisgoneaban en toda la oficina/laboratorio.

D – No toquen nada por favor.

F y G – No tocaremos nada.

F – Además tienes todo bien etiquetado, no nos pasara nada.

_5 minutos después_

G – ¡Demonios Fred!

F – ¡Fue tu culpa! Dijiste que no pasaría nada si abríamos y olíamos – Draco al voltear veía a George (porque ahora ya podía diferenciarlos) cubierto por una poción color verde, su sweater estaba embarrado y cuando se lo quito…

G – Ya llego hasta mi piel, tendré que quitarme la playera – Se quito la playera y Draco se quedó viéndolo, Fred le había pasado un trapo limpio, pero no se logró quitar lo verde del estómago.

F – Tranquilo hermano, solo dejare remojando esto en el baño y se quitara.

D – Poción para la comezón bucal, no te pasara nada, el color se quita en 36 horas – Fred tomo las prendas manchadas y se fue al baño privado de Draco, ya que, al estar en constante contacto con ingredientes peligrosos, a veces necesitaba tomar una ducha de emergencia (1).

George levanto sus manos hasta su cabello con la intención (si claro) de peinarlo, por lo que al estar sus manos en la cabeza se estiro un poco, dándole a Draco una gran vista y al estar estirado sus pantalones bajaron con un clic apenas unos milímetros, mostrando un poco más, dos líneas a los laterales de la cadera, como una incitación a un camino desconocido, Draco paso saliva y volvió a los papeles. Para cuando volvió Fred dio una mirada cómplice con su hermano, Draco se había puesto de pie y estaba frente a una mesa con algunas pociones ya preparadas, la preparación llevaba un proceso de tres semanas y él siempre tenía muestras para ocasiones así.

F – ¿Nuestras notas son claras Draco? – se había acercado por detrás de Draco y le había hablado al odio

D – ¡JODER FRED!

F – ¿Ya puedes reconocernos? – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

D – Es algo obvio que el vestido eres tú, y si, fue difícil pero ya pasé las notas en limpio.

Los tres se sentaron en el escritorio, para aclarar solo algunos puntos y lo que los gemelos creían las fallas, Draco había dicho que sí que era complicado que el efecto solo durara un hora, pero con algunas variantes podían hacerlo, Draco escribía los experimentos que iban a hacer.

G – Tengo frío.

F – Ponte tu sweater, oh lo siento, que no tienes.

D – Tengo algo de ropa de reserva, puedo prestarte una camisa – Los gemelos no contaban con eso y miraron sorprendidos.

G – Claro – dijo ilusionado, Draco le dio una camisa blanca.

F – Yo también tengo frío.

G – Pero si tú tienes un sweater puesto.

F – Tengo frío en el cuello – Draco, ya al punto de la desesperación solo se volvió a ir y regresar con una bufanda.

D – Toma – Fred contento, se la puso y podía oler el perfume de Draco.

G – Draco tengo más frío.

D – ¿Quieres un saco? lo use solo una vez la semana pasada y había olvidado llevármelo.

G – Esta bien, no importa – Draco se volvió a ir y regreso dándole un saco color azul marino. Draco siguió haciendo anotaciones y los gemelos frente a él, estaban encantados con las prendas, Fred estaba recargado en sus manos viendo a Draco, se había envuelto la mitad de su cara en la bufanda para poder olerla mejor, y George recargaba su cara en una mano y había jalado lo más que podía el saco para poder olerlo mejor.

Estuvieron haciendo experimentos en las diferentes muestras y para cuando terminaron, lucían bastante exhaustos, hicieron un total de diez muestras, pero cuatro salieron fallidas, terminaron con consistencias y olores diferentes (2), así que sus muestras finales fueron seis.

D – Creo que es hora de probarlas y ver sus efectos.

F – Yo puedo probarla contigo.

G – No, yo la probare con Draco.

D – ¿De qué hablan? Existen maneras de probar que una poción resulto exitosa, no necesitan probarlas con las personas, aunque si, a veces es necesario, en esta ocasión no.

F y G – ¿No? Pobre Dom (3).

D – ¿Dom?

F – Si bueno, Dominic, Dom para los amigos, es nuestro becario de enfermería, probamos la amortentia con él.

G – No hicimos nada malo, solo lo encerrábamos en un armario hasta que el efecto terminara, lo más que estuvo ahí fue por 8 horas.

F – No nos mires así, no tuvo efectos secundarios – Y bajo todo lo que creían, Draco comenzó a carcajearse de los dos, a los gemelos les encantaba su risa.

D – No puedo creer que su pobre empleado terminara como su conejillo de indias... ¿Y a todo esto que hace un becario de enfermería con ustedes?

G – Quien mejor que un enfermero de urgencias…

F – … se encuentre en una tienda de bromas, controlando bromistas.

G – Lo mejor si nos preguntas – Draco seguía riendo.

D – Ustedes sí que son todo un caso – Draco coloco una hoja y unas gotas de algo en las últimas muestras, les dijo a los gemelos que revisaran y anotaran el tiempo en que la hoja se desvanecía, cuando tuvieron los tiempos (que eran solo unos minutos) Draco comenzó a sacar cálculos y los gemelos solo veían impresionados, cada uno en un hombro de Draco.

D – Bueno al parecer la poción ganadora fue la numero cuatro, aunque no fue perfecta.

F y George – ¿Lo sabes por los cálculos?

G – ¿Por qué no fue perfecta?

D – La poción solo dura cincuenta y nueve minutos, supongo que a Potter le servirá.

F – ¿George porque no buscas a Harry?

G – Creo que tu deberías ir a buscarlo.

F – No, tu deberías ir a buscarlo.

G – No, tu deberías ir a buscarlo.

D – Le mandare una carta aérea para que venga – Vieron como la carta doblada salía volando y esperaron, los gemelos en un sillón y Draco en el escritorio.

H – Hola, lamento la demora, mucho papeleo – Vio a los gemelos – ¿Una bufanda con los colores Slytherin? ¿Porque tu saco dice Malfoy en la solapa? – Ahora dirigiéndose a Draco – Malfoy, dime que no usaste la poción en ellos.

D – Por supuesto que no, aunque sí que se ofrecieron para probarla, pero les explique…

G – ¡Ja! Ahora soy George Malfoy.

F – Yo quiero ser Fred Malfoy, dame la etiqueta.

G – ¡NO! ¡Es mía!

F – ¡Se buen hermano! – comenzaron a forcejear y terminaron en el suelo peleando y mientras…

H – ¿Qué paso aquí?

D – La verdad es que no lo sé, todo el día han estado buscando mi atención, le hablaron de mala forma a la mesera cuando fuimos a almorzar, porque según ellos me coqueteaba y luego cuando intente dejar propina me tomaron cada uno del brazo y me sacaron a rastras. Hace una rato tuvieron un accidente con una poción, inofensiva, George termino sin camisa y le presté una mía, luego Fred pidió una bufanda, George pidió un saco y le di ese.

H – Fue el que usaste en la cena la semana pasada ¿verdad? Por eso todavía trae la estúpida etiqueta que nos obligaron a usar.

D – Exactamente.

_Crash_

F – Mira lo que hiciste idiota.

G – ¿Quien quería ser el señor de Malfoy? – el susodicho al escuchar eso le dio un escalofrió.

D – Me debes diez galeones Potter.

H – ¿Y yo por qué?

D – ¿Por cuidar a tus niños? Porque otra cosa seria.

H – Te daré cinco.

D – Trato, ahora llevátelos, tengo que limpiar y quiero llegar a mi casa.

H – Vamos chicos, Malfoy tuvo suficiente de ustedes por un día, ahora dejémoslo descansar.

F y G – ¿Podemos invitarte a cenar Draco?

D – ¿Qué?

G – Cenar, ya sabes eso donde se comen alimentos por la noche.

D – Se lo que es cenar George ¿Pero con ambos?

H – ¿Ya los sabes diferenciar?

D – Hoy si, Fred tiene la bufanda y George mi saco.

F – Sera divertido.

D – Lo pensaré, ahora retírense – Y antes de que este se arrepintiera tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo – No están mal de la cabeza ¿verdad?

H – Son normales a su manera, siempre te divertirás con ellos, gracias por la poción Malfoy. Nos vemos.

D – Hasta luego Potter – Harry salió – Demonios, se llevaron mi ropa.

* * *

Fred y George llegaron a la tienda, Dom ya estaba cerrando por lo que tenían que correr para llegar con Draco, pero antes le mandaron lo que compraron en una tienda.

F – Hermano esto no puede seguir así.

G – Lo sé, si Draco termina eligiendo a uno solo…

F – … él otro debe hacerse a un lado…

G – …y ser buen perdedor.

F – Si, pero debemos esforzarnos para que nos quiera a ambos.

F y G – ¡Trato!

Draco llego y una lechuza ya esperaba afuera de las puertas de su balcón, recibió el paquete y utilizo hechizos, el paquete parecía inofensivo, la lechuza se había quedado, supuso que esperaba una respuesta. Abrió el paquete y eran varias piezas, lo armo con ayuda de las instrucciones, cuando acciono todo, se dio cuenta que era una pequeña fuente escalonada y la puso en la barra de la cocina, en la caja también había una carta.

_Querido Draco_

_Lamentamos si fuimos una molestia, acepta esté presente de nuestra parte. Y esperamos que aceptes nuestra invitación a cenar, te aseguramos que no te vas a arrepentir… Y si, queremos que sea una cita._

_Esperamos tu respuesta, pero si quieres pensarlo (por favor no lo pienses mucho) manda de regreso a la lechuza y contestanos cuando puedas._

_Con cariño_.  
 _Fred y George_

Draco solo mando una línea

_Fred y George_   
_– Lo pensare_   
_DM_

Draco fue a preparar para de cenar y para cuando termino sus gatitos venían de regreso, les dio leche y se fue a dormir, había sido un día largo y agotador. Unas horas después los gatitos escucharon ruidos en la habitación de Draco, se asustaron y fueron a ver qué pasaba, la puerta estaba cerrada pero no tuvieron que descubrir lo que pasaba.

D – Ahhhhh… si… eso está bien…. – Ambos gatitos se voltearon a ver, entre queriéndose ir y no, decidieron que era una falta de respeto por lo que antes de regresar – Fred… – George se sorprendió y con la carita cabizbaja su iba yendo – George… – Ambos gatitos se quedaron viendo – Fred… George… si…. más…. eso es lo que quiero…. Ahhhhhh – Al ya no escuchar nada después de ese gemido alto corrieron de regreso a su canasta (que les había comprado Draco).

Unas horas después ambos gatitos peleaban porque querían ir y escribir una nueva carta a Draco, pero uno se tenía que quedar y empezaron a pelear.

D – ¡Fred! ¡George! ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? – Los gatitos se quedaron quietos y regresaron regañados a la canasta, pensando cada uno, como un tono en sus nombres los hacía sentir cosas diferentes… y querían descubrir más – perdón por gritarles, duerman – los beso en su cabecita y se fue a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos curiosos:  
> (1) Siempre he imaginado que hacer pociones es igual a la química, y los riesgos que implica la combinación de componentes peligrosos.  
> (2) Recordando que la Amortentia huele diferente para cada persona.  
> (3) Dom es una palabra neerlandesa que significa estúpido.
> 
> Notas:  
> Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo. Yo me divertí un montón.  
> Orseth – Siento un honor enorme tener un comentario tuyo, ya te lo había hecho saber. Muchas gracias y espero que este lo disfrutes.  
> Regálenme un comentario para saber su opinión.  
> Un beso y abrazo hasta donde se encuentren.


	3. (3 / 3)

**Capítulo (3/3)**

Había pasado una semana desde que Draco había trabajado con los gemelos, todos los días había recibido una lechuza de ellos pidiendo que no se olvidara de su cena pendiente, este no tenía la menor intención de salir con ellos.

Decidió que era hora de enfrentar a ambos así que les escribió para concretar su cena/cita/deshacerse de los gemelos.

_Fred y George_

_Agradezco su creciente preocupación de que yo no olvide la cena que habíamos acordado, no, corrijo, yo dije que pensaría si aceptar o no, y en vista de que no me van a dejar en paz hasta que no salga con ustedes, les concederé una cena._

_No me apetece ir a un restaurante mágico, así que será su obligación que busquen uno muggle y que sea bueno o los dejare en la entrada del restaurante, los veré en Caldero Chorreante a las 7 el próximo sábado. Si, tienen tres días._

_Buen día.  
Draco Malfoy_

Draco, miro a sus gatitos, los cuales lo veían fijo, ato la carta a su lechuza y salió a su trabajo. Los gatitos salieron corriendo al techo y luego desaparecieron al departamento, para que la lechuza fuera volando hacia allá.

F – ¿Cómo se supone que busquemos un restaurante muggle George?

G – ¿Quizás podamos pedir ayuda?

F – ¿Ayuda a quién? ¿Quién nos ayudara a buscar un restaurante que alcance las expectativas de Draco?

G – Hermione debe conocer algunos, y solo debemos decirle que…

F – … ¿queremos impresionar a alguien?

G – Nos descubrirá.

F – Bueno quizás si le decimos que es para mamá.

G – Le preguntará después.

F – Quizás no cuestione… olvidalo, hablamos de Hermione.

G – Exactamente… quizás si solo le escribimos por lechuza nos ayude, no cuestionara tanto.

F – Es buena idea…

G – … escribamos entonces.

_Querida Hermione_

_¿Cómo_ _estas? Esperemos que el matrimonio con Ron no arruine tu tan valioso cerebro. Escribimos para pedirte un favor ¿podrías recomendarnos algún restaurantes muggle? uno cinco estrellas estaría de maravilla, algo elegante y sobrio, lo necesitamos urgente y también como hacer una reservación._

_Gracias Hermione_.  
 _Con amor Fred y Georg._

Fred y George esperaron mientras daban vueltas por su pequeño departamento, Dom se encargaría de abrir el negocio hoy, lujos de ser sus propios jefes.

_Queridos Fred y George_

_No, el matrimonio con Ron va de maravilla, creo que yo estoy influenciando en su cerebro, lee más seguido._

_Puedo ayudarles con el restaurante, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para enseñarles a hacer una reservación, les mando anexada la información de un excelente restaurante, se llamá "Premier baise" les haré una reservación, solo díganme para que ocasión, cuantas personas y que día._

_Con amor Hermione._

Fred y George se peleaban por escribir algo rápido

_Gracias Hermione, es una ocasión especial, intentamos impresionar a una persona, podrías hacerlo para tres personas por favor, el sábado a las 7:30pm._

_Pd. Disculpa la escritura tan movida, Fred es un necio… George es el que no me dejaba escribir._

Hermione solo reía por la caligrafía tan deforme y mal escrita.

_Perfecto, la pondré para "Fred y George Weasley", los veré para almorzar el lunes, así podrán contarme como les fue, porque estoy segura de que no han dicho nada a nadie. No se preocupen no le contare a nadie, suerte._

_Con amor Hermione_

Fred y George pudieron respirar con tranquilidad, ahora solo debían ir a comprar ropa adecuada para cenar e ir al mundo muggle, antes tenían que escribir a Draco

_Querido Draco_

_Gracias por darnos la oportunidad de salir contigo, te esperamos entonces el sábado, ya tenemos la reservación y también iremos por ropa adecuada. Nos vemos, que tengas buen día._

_Con cariño Fred y George_

Fred y George se fueron a tiendas de ropa al mundo muggle, donde vendían trajes y fueron ayudados por un vendedor, este les recomendó varios colores de trajes, ellos le dijeron que era para una primera cita, George se decidió por un traje café oscuro y Fred por uno color vino, no quisieron vestir igual, quizás así fuera más fácil para Draco.

Una vez arreglada la ropa y la reservación. Fueron a ver dónde quedaba el restaurante, y descubrieron que cerca había un callejón perfecto para aparecerse. Al parecer todo estaba perfecto. Les quedaban unas horas para atender la tienda.

* * *

El día de la cita había llegado los gemelos saludaron nerviosos a Draco, y este un poco alegre devolvió el saludo. Se aparecieron en el callejón cerca del restaurante, entraron en este y fueron dirigidos a su mesa, ordenaron con un poco de dificultad, a los gemelos les costaba el acento francés, pero Draco vio su problema y pidió por los tres, así como un vino. Al principio no sabían de qué hablar, Draco nuevamente llego al rescate, busco temas como: ¿Cómo iba la tienda?, los nuevos prototipos de bromas, incluso dio algunas ideas.

Los gemelos habían alabado las bromas que Draco había hecho en la escuela, que, aunque crueles o fuera de lugar eran bastante creativas como los botones en el torneo de los tres magos alabando a Cedric. Draco les reconoció la manera tan agradable y graciosa al abandonar la escuela y burlarse de Dolores Umbridge.

Durante toda la cena, hablaron de eso y también sobre temas actuales, se le pasaron entre risas y al regresar los gemelos lo invitaron a su departamento arriba de la tienda, para seguir hablando. Draco había aceptado, se la había pasado muy bien, pero necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas. Se habían instalado en el desayunador. De repente Draco se había puesto de pie y se dirigió al único sofá del lugar (de tres plazas), se sentó en el centro mientas los gemelos lo veían, extendió los brazos a lo largo del respaldo y abrió ligeramente las piernas.

D – ¿Cuándo me iban a decir que son animagos?

G – ¿Qué?

F – No sabemos de qué estás hablando

D – Si tanto les gusto deberían empezar con la verdad ¿no lo creen? – Ambos gemelos suspiraron, tomaron cada uno una sillas y las colocaron frente a Draco, con los respaldos en su dirección, se sentaron y se recargaron en estos.

F – ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

D – No soy tan idiota, reconozco que quizás no me habría dado cuenta, pero…

_Flashback_

_Al siguiente día de la modificación de la poción de amortentia. Draco se había despertado, temprano así que se fue a desayunar, luego comenzó a jugar con sus gatitos, cuando los tuvo pansa arriba y comenzó a acariciarlos se dio cuenta que George tenía una mancha en su estómago color verde, no podía bañarlo pero no lo paso desapercibido, tomo el tiempo que el George humano se había manchado el día anterior y justo a las 36 horas, la mancha en el estómago de George gatito se quitó, lo que hizo que Draco sacara conclusiones, no se deshizo de sus gatitos, aunque dejo de hacer algunas cosas vergonzosas como cantar mientras hacía tareas domésticas._

_Fin de Flashback_

G – Había olvidado la maldita mancha.

F – Queríamos decirte…

G – …de hecho ya teníamos un más o menos plan…

F – … pero las cosas se fueron complicando y queríamos que nos conocieras primero.

D – Bueno… los escucho, ¿Esto fue una especie de broma?

G – No, incluso pedimos ayuda para el restaurante.

F – De verdad nos gustas.

G – Si, teníamos intención de hacer…

F – … una broma, pero era como cualquier otra…

G – … no burlarnos de ti…

F – …bueno si, …

G – …pero no tan así

D – ¡Paren! ¿Cómo es eso de una broma que no es broma, pero si lo es? Comiencen a explicar.

F – Cuando recién nos convertimos en animagos y perfeccionamos el transformarnos con ropa y todo eso, decidimos salir a las calles y hacer una broma a alguien…

G – …te encontramos a ti y pensamos que sería divertido, comenzamos a seguirte, …

F – …pero cuando empezaste a acariciar a George, yo… como que me puse celoso y quise que lo hicieras conmigo también…

G – … y al escucharte reír fue agradable, al menos para mí…

F – … para mi igual.

F y G – Nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustabas.

F – Así que planeamos conquistarte y que nos aceptaras a ambos, pero si te decidías por uno solo…

G – … el otro se haría a un lado y aceptaría la derrota.

Draco los escucho con atención.

D – Entonces si yo eligiera solo a uno de ustedes, hipotéticamente hablando claro, el otro se haría a un lado sin más

F – Si, no queremos presionarte…

G – … ni tampoco hacerte sentir incómodo.

D – Bueno, tengo que irme – se levantó y camino entre ellos hasta darles la espalda – no quiero verlos en el departamento en los próximos días. Nos vemos – Y desapareció.

F – ¡Que mierda!

G – ¿Qué carajo fue eso? Debimos poner las protecciones anti-aparición.

F – Definitivamente.

Los gemelos desaparecieron en el techo del edificio de Draco y volvieron a su forma de gatitos e intentaron entrar al departamento, pero ya no podían hacerlo, regresaron al suyo. Casi del diario escribían a Draco, fueron a buscarlo a su oficina/laboratorio, pero dijeron que se había tomado unos días de vacaciones y que no volvería en 10 días, sus cartas eran regresadas, así que deslizaban todas por la puerta de su departamento (se metían como gatitos detrás de algún inquilino, sacaban la carta de sus collares y las deslizaban con sus patitas).

Después de varios días ya estaban de los nervios, pero tenían que esperar, en el ministerio dijeron que si volvería. Estaban cenando cuando recibieron una lechuza.

_Los veo mañana en la fuente a las 6 de la tarde._

– _Draco Malfoy_

Gritaron de alegría y fueron a revisar sus ropas, fueron a bañarse, lavarse los dientes, como si lo fueran a ver en cinco minutos, pero habían sido días largos para ambos, incluso su creatividad se había esfumado, ya que Draco se había ido así sin más, no les dijo un "si" o un "no" o al menos un "voy a pensar lo que me dicen".

Al siguiente día llegaron cinco minutos antes y se sentaron en la banca a esperar y veían por donde Draco solía llegar. Estaban bastante nerviosos, extrañaban pasar tiempo con Draco, aunque fuera en su forma de animagos, pero cuando eran ellos se divertían bastante con él.

D – Son bastante puntuales. Eso me agrada.

F y G – ¡Draco hola!

D – Iré al grano, ya no los quiero en mi casa, tenerlos como mis mascotas puede ser extraño si decido salir con ustedes, y creo que me gustaría poder salir con ustedes, pero lo mejor es que nos conozcamos a solas. Me refiero a que algunos días me gustaría salir contigo Fred o contigo George y claro con ambos al mismo tiempo, estos días que estuve fuera… si, ya sé que me fueron a buscar a la oficina, me di cuenta de que no podría salir soló con uno de ustedes. ¿Algo que decir?

F y G – Estamos de acuerdo…

G – … pero extrañaremos estar en tu departamento.

F – Era bonito acurrucarnos contigo mientras veías el televisor – Draco que había permanecido de pie, se sentó entre ambos.

D – Si, extrañe que estuvieran conmigo, pero como les dije es mejor de esta forma, quizás eso pueda cambiar con el tiempo.

G – Suena bien – Los gemelos lo abrazaron y besaron en la mejilla.

F – Vamos a cenar, preparamos la cena para ti.

Draco rio y beso en la boca a cada uno de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero espero disfrutaran de este capítulo.  
> Regálenme un comentario para saber su opinión.  
> Un beso y abrazo hasta donde se encuentren


	4. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Draco había cumplido con lo que dijo (para desgracia de los gemelos), había invitado a salir con cada uno de ellos, pero individualmente, al principio hasta el mismo se sentía mal, pero conforme iban pasando las salidas, comenzó a conocer a cada uno de manera diferente, se dio cuenta que Fred era ligeramente más divertido que George, George sin embargo era ligeramente más cariñoso al momento de querer siempre estar pegado a Draco o tocarlo, después de 3 meses saliendo con cada uno solo y ocasionalmente los tres juntos.

Empezó a verlos con más frecuencia a ambos, durante ese tiempo extrañaba su forma de animago, y los gemelos lo sabían, aun no sabían porque a Draco lo perseguía un aura de tristeza y melancolía, sabían que sus padres que habían ido a vivir a Francia y él se había ido de su casa. Así que una noche que se quedaron a cenar en casa de Draco, le rogaron para les permitiera quedarse en su forma de animago (Draco no se había desecho de esa caja de cartón), este aceptó. Los gemelos habían tenido un instinto, a media noche Draco comenzó a gritar

Draco – ¡NO! POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO ESO, AHHHHH, NO LO SOPORTO – Los gemelos escucharon y tomaron su forma humana, fueron con él y comenzaron a abrazarlo, George acariciaba sus brazos y Fred intentaba suavizar los gestos de horror del rostro de Draco, pronto comenzó a quedarse quieto, su respiración se hacia más tranquila, hasta que durmió tranquilo, no fue difícil quedarse con él, su cama era matrimonial.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco sentía mucha calor y veía sombras a cada lado que volteaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba entre los gemelos, lo sujetaban firmemente, pero sin apretarlo, se levanto lo más quieto que podía, pero lo volvían a tomar como protegiéndolo, Draco temió que lo hayan escuchado durante sus pesadillas.

D – Fred, George, despierten, me aplastan.

Fred y George – ¿¡Eh!?

F – Lo siento – dijo volviéndose a acomodar.

G – ¿No podemos dormir más? – acurrucándose más hacia Draco.

D – Quisiera que me dijeran ¿Qué hacen en mi cama? – Los gemelos despertaron completamente y se sentaron en la cama, casi cayendo de ella, Draco sintió, como una especie de frio, intento suprimir una sonrisa, pero no podía.

F – Primero estas molesto y luego te ríes... – Desconcertado y medio adormilado

G – ¿Por qué te ríes? – Igual que su hermano estaba más adormilado que nada.

D – Lo que pasa es que, quería correrlos de mi cama y pedirles explicaciones, pero ahora siento frio, estaba muy calientito entre ustedes.

F y G – ¡OH! FALTABA MÁS – Gritaron y abrazaron de nuevo a Draco, este solo rio de sus parejas.

Cuando se fueron a desayunar, los gemelos se encargaron de todo, mientras Draco, solo arreglaba un poco la sala "Necesito conseguir un lugar más amplio, no puedo seguir con los gemelos así"

D – ¿Ya me dirán porque estaban en mi cama? sin mentiras ¿Recuerdan? – ambos gemelos se vieron.

F – No queríamos incomodarte, pero...

G – ...te escuchamos gritar.

F – No soportamos la idea de escucharte sufrir, así que fuimos a despertarte...

G – ...pero se nos ocurrió que era mejor, calmarte un poco, yo te abrazaba...

F – ...mientras yo acariciaba tu rostro.

D – Bueno se los agradezco, tengo pesadillas muy ocasionalmente, estaba pensando que comer siempre en la sala con ustedes no es tan cómodo, y...

G – No termines con nosotros...

F – Somos buenos gatitos y excelentes novios.

D – Ahora que lo pienso, no tenemos una relación formal – Decía mientras tenia una cara de burla, y fingiendo pensar. Ambos gemelos se pusieron de rodillas y tomaron cada uno, una mano de Draco.

F y G – Draco ¿Te gustaría ser nuestro novio?

D – Están locos ¿Lo sabían?

F y G – Si.

D – Bien, seamos novios, pero lo que quería decirles, es que tanto su departamento y el mío son muy pequeños para los tres, porque no buscamos un lugar ¿Para vivir juntos?

F y G – Siiiiiiii – Abrazaron a Draco.

Y así como terminaron de desayunar, fueron a buscar casas, terminaron en una agencia de inmobiliaria y guiados por una señora. Ninguno de los tres quería ya un departamento, en un momento, los gemelos empezaron a pensar que ellos no tenían sufriente dinero para una casa.

F – Oye Draco ¿Y si mejor te mudas con nosotros?

D – Ya lo habíamos dicho, en su casa no hay suficiente espacio para mi y en mi departamento menos para ustedes dos.

G – Yo creo que es una mejor solución – Draco los miro, evaluándolos con la mirada.

D – Ya entiendo, es por el dinero ¿verdad?

F y G – No.

D – Miren, no importa el dinero, mi herencia alcanza para miles de generaciones, así que no piensen en ello, y mejor piensen con como van a decorar su habitación.

F y G – ¿Por qué necesitamos habitaciones diferentes?

D – Bueno, aun tenemos que arreglar eso. Solo dejen de pensar en ello ¿Sí? Los amo – Le dio un pequeño beso a cada uno, mientras eran guiados a otro lugar por la señora de la inmobiliaria.

Después de todo un día buscando una casa, terminaron en un lugar bastante agradable, cuando los tres entraron en la casa decidieron silenciosamente que era un lugar perfecto. Estaba ubicado cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole, tenía seis habitaciones, cuatro de las habitaciones tenían baño completo, y dos medios baños por la casa, cocina equipada con una isla en el centro, sala, comedor, dos estudios y un desván; contaba con un amplio patio trasero (mucho más grande que el de La Madriguera, pero no para llegaba a la dimensión de la Mansión Malfoy), los gemelos estaban impresionados, se veían viviendo ahí con Draco, pero casi se desmayan al escuchar el precio de la propiedad. Este los tranquilizo solo guiñando un ojo.

Agente inmobiliario – Todo esta en orden señor Malfoy, supongo que usted y sus...

D – Los gemelos Weasley son mis novios, planeamos vivir aquí.

AI – Oh mil disculpas, bueno todo lo que queda es el papeleo, los espero mañana en la oficina para entregarles las llaves, espero que sean muy felices viviendo aquí.

D – Gracias.

Los siguientes meses se la pasaron amueblando la casa, algunos muebles de los gemelos terminaron en uno de los despachos, que se convirtió en el laboratorio de bromas, el otro despacho fue la biblioteca y el desván, Draco lo convirtió en un laboratorio de posiciones. Amueblaron solo tres habitaciones, una de ellas era la principal con cama queen size, una con cama matrimonial y una con cama individual.

Cuando alguno de los gemelos quería tener relaciones sexuales y el otro no quería, Draco se iba con el primero a la segunda habitación y viceversa. En una ocasión Draco despertó bastante asustado de una pesadilla, se bajo por un vaso de agua y se sentó en el sofá a descansar un poco antes de subir, no quería molestarlos, pero sin imaginarlo vio a dos gatitos, ambos se subieron al sofá y ronroneaban junto a Draco y este se tranquilizó, estaba en paz de nuevo, cargo a ambos y se fue a la habitación, ya en la cama los gemelos volvieron a su forma humana y abrazaron a Draco. En cada pesadilla de este, siempre hacían lo mismo y lograban calmarlo

Los rumores fueron corriendo, la prensa ya había sacado un titular bastante llamativo:

" _Los héroes de guerra viviendo con un mortífago"_

Los gemelos seguían con Draco, sin importar que, y a los diez meses de que comenzaran su relación formalmente y ya viviendo juntos, decidieron que ya era hora de presentar a Draco a su familia, a pesar de que este rehuía a eso muchas veces. La visita a la madriguera había sido bastante acogedora, Ron sin embargo no estaba conforme con esa relación, habían invitado a Harry (para que ayudara un poco a aminorar cualquier trifulca), a pesar de que él y Ginny no habían concertado su relación.

Hermione – Los haces muy felices.

D – Gracias Granger, ellos también me hacen muy feliz – Ambos veían como eran perseguidos por Ron.

H – Solo dime Hermione ¿Ya aprendiste a diferenciarlos?

D – Por supuesto.

F y G – De que hablan señora de Ron y futuro señor Weasley.

D – Ni de broma crean que me cambiare el apellido.

F – Leve broma – dijo y lo beso en la mejilla.

H – Draco me estaba contando que ya los aprendió a diferenciar.

F y G – Nos habías dicho que no.

D – Les mentí... Leve broma, bueno para empezar George tiene un lunar en el cuello del lado derecho, su cara es levemente más alargada. Fred tiene su cara más redonda y su nariz es más respingada – Mientras Draco iba diciendo todo eso, los gemelos se observaban entre si – Y para finalizar, George tiene la fosa nasal izquierda más amplia y Fred la derecha – Ambos corrieron a buscar un espejo.

G – MAMÁ ¿DÓNDE ESTA UN ESPEJO EN ESTA CASA? – Gritaba desde el piso superior y luego se pudo escuchar.

F – Si serás idiota, en el baño hay un espejo – Draco rio.

H – ¿Todo eso es cierto?

D – Todo es cierto... menos lo de las fosas nasales, ambos las tienen bastante simétricas

Hermione rio junto con Draco y pronto todos se reunían, los gemelos habían citado a todos sus hermanos y parejas a conocer al que sería su futuro esposo (esto sin que Draco lo supiera). Habían cenado y antes de que todos se fueran, los gemelos invitaron a todos al patio trasero.

Harry – ¿Qué planean?

F – Ya lo veras.

G – Será maravilloso.

Fuegos artificiales comenzaron a explotar y brillar en el cielo, un dragón estuvo a punto de chocar con todos, dos gatitos jugueteaban entre ellos y un brazo los cargaba, todo desapareció y luego salió una fuente de agua y cuando desaparecía el agua, letras se comenzaron a formar.

" _Draco ¿Te casarías con nosotros?"_

Draco se quedo mirando sorprendido y cuando dio la vuelta vio a los gemelos arrodillados frente a él, Fred sostenía una sortija mientras George sonreía junto a él, cuando Draco sonrió y les dijo que si, George tomo el anillo y se lo puso. La cena tranquila y familiar que habían planeado se convirtió en una fiesta de celebración de compromiso.

Para la familia Weasley, había sido un completo shock que los gemelos llegaran con Draco y después que lo presentaran como su prometido, esperaban que ambos tuvieran vidas separadas, como tenia que ser, pero al ver lo bien que los trataba Draco y que no hacía distinciones, los quería a ambos por igual, se dieron cuenta que en la vida de los gemelos nada era normal, así que aceptaron a su pareja.

* * *

**_6 años después_ **

Un pequeño niño de cuatro años corría hasta la puerta de la Madriguera, abriendo con facilidad la puerta.

Scorpius – ¡ABUELITA MOLLY, ABUELITA MOLLY! – la encontró en la cocina.

Molly – Mi pequeño bebé, pero ¿Qué son esos modos de entrar corriendo así a casa? ¿Por qué no me saludas?

S – Lo siento, hola abuelita Molly, te quiero mucho.

M – Y yo a ti, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

G – Buenos días, madre – le dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que su hermano.

F – Hola Mamá.

D – Buen día Molly – Todos pasaron a sentarse en el desayunador de la cocina.

S – Abuelita Molly, papi George fue malo conmigo.

G – NO FUI MALO CONTIGO – Scorpius se acurruco en los brazos de su abuela y esta vio mal a su hijo que salió de la cocina para irse a la sala.

M – ¿Por qué fue malo contigo?

S – Papá Draco dijo que podía traer juguetes y no aburrirme – Draco sentía extraño que su hijo le dijera "papi" como a los gemelos, para él era normal solo "padre" ellos insistían que sonaba duro, así que se conformaron solo con que Scorpius lo llamara "papá" – porque mis primos llegarían más tarde y papi Fred estuvo de acuerdo, pero papi George dijo que las pelotas eran innecesarias y que nadie jugaría conmigo solito y luego papá le grito a papi y papi Fred los calmo y vinimos y olvide mis juguetes y luego corrí para contarte y papi George me grito y salió y luego comencé a contarte que papi George fue malo porque...

M – Entiendo bebé, oye ¿no es hora de tu siesta?

S – ¿Eh? Si, Papá Draco ¿Qué hora es?

D – Son las12 de la tarde.

S – Si abuelita Molly, ya es hora de mi siesta.

M – Oh entonces, ven vamos a que duermas – Molly se llevo a Scorpius a la habitación que antes fue de los gemelos. Con el tiempo todos sus hijos se habían casado y mudado, así que Molly dejo las habitaciones vacías para sus futuros nietos, para cuando necesitaran, como ahora, tomar una siesta o lo que fuera. Una vez que se durmió, abrazando peluches que el mismo había traído, Molly bajo a confrontar a sus hijos, entro a la cocina – ¿Alguien me dirá que pasa?

Fred comenzó a contarle a su mamá que George quería tener más hijos, pero Draco no quería eso, en su familia había habido solo un heredero y son eso era suficiente, Fred intentaba entender la postura de Draco, haberse casado con los gemelos le había traído muchos problemas con sus padres, estuvieron a punto de desheredarlo. George, sin embargo, quería más risas en su casa, quería más hijos, y no veía nada de malo en ello.

Los tres habían buscado un vientre de alquiler (sangre pura y de un gran árbol "limpio") para contentar a los padres de Draco, y así habían tenido a Scorpius, nunca conocieron a la madre, unas semanas antes de que ella diera a luz se fueron a vacacionar a Brasil y para estar presentes, al dar a luz se les entrego al bebé y se fueron de ahí.

Molly, no podía cambiar el punto de vista que tenían, era un problema que tenían que hablar entre los tres, fue entonces a hablar con George, enterándose de la misma situación

G – No es malo que yo quiera más hijos ¿o sí? Y se que Fred también quiere, pero...

M – Esto es algo que deben hablar entre los tres querido ¿Por qué no me dejan a Scorpius hoy? Se van a casa y lo hablan, pueden venir por el mañana que salgan del trabajo, no es bueno que el niño los escuche pelar. Tu creciste en una familia grande y haciéndole bromas a tus hermanos...

G – Quiero eso también para Scorpius.

M – Draco sin embargo creció solo, el piensa que eso es bueno, y luego todo lo que tuvieron que vivir durante los años de guerra. Insisto tienen que hablarlo entre los tres.

G – ¿Nos aconsejas mamá o quieres quedarte a Scorpius para consentirlo?

M – Miralo como un ganar-ganar.

George sonrió y se los fue a comunicar a Fred y Draco, estuvieron de acuerdo, se disculparon con Molly y se fueron, media hora después Fred venia con una maleta para Scorpius, dijo que había dejado a solas a Draco y a George, tomo un té con su mamá y se fue. No regresaron hasta el siguiente día, riendo y felices (como a Molly le gustaba verlos).

F – Tomamos una decisión mamá, vamos a tener otro bebé – Scorpius iba entrando a la sala.

S – ¿Tendré un hermanito? ¿Cómo mis primos tienen hermanos?

D – Así es pequeño ¿Estás bien con eso?

S – Si papá, tendré con quien jugar en casa – Draco se sintió nostálgico de que Scorpius anhelara hermanos con los que crecer.

G – Bueno tendremos un bebé en unos meses.

S – Abuelita Molly ¿Cuánto son unos meses?

* * *

Unos 10 meses después, y con un Scorpius de recién 5 años cumplidos, viajaban nuevamente a Brasil, habían contactado nuevamente a la mamá de Scorpius y ella acepto prestarles su vientre nuevamente, se embarazo de gemelos. Para cuando Draco, Fred y George llegaron al hospital, les dieron la noticia de que habían tenido un niño y una niña. Regresaron felices a casa. Casi dos años después volvieron a buscar a la mujer, Draco no era feliz con la situación, pero al escuchar las risas de sus tres hijos no le quedo de otra, la mujer había contestado afirmativamente, tuvieron un niño.

Cuando Scorpius recibió una carta de Hogwarts, también llego otra carta para Draco. Este la leyó, era la mamá de los niños, había contraído una fuerte enfermedad y su único deseo era conocer a sus hijos. Quería conocer a sus únicos hijos, contacto a su abogado y les escribió, no pedía nada, anexaba también sus exámenes médicos donde se corroboraba que solo tenía unas semanas.

_Queridos Fred, George y Draco Malfoy_

_Soy la mujer que presto su vientre para que pudieran tener a sus hijos, por favor no rompan la carta, mi único deseo es poder conocerlos, me quedan unas semanas de vida, anexo los documentos que lo corroboran, contacte a mi abogado y esté al suyo, no quiero reconocimiento, no quiero que me den más dinero, solo quiero conocerlos._

_Fueron muchos años en los que disfrute de la vida, pero mi tiempo termino, no pensé que fuera a pedirles esto, pero a unos días de irme, tengo ese deseo. Pueden decirles que soy un familiar lejano, no quiero lastimarlos tampoco, si no quieren venir, seria feliz solo con unas fotos._

_Atentamente_

_Adelia Köhler (1)_

Draco se quedo mirando la carta, sus esposos venían con él y les paso la carta, antes de cualquier cosas llamaron a Hermione para que viniera por los niños. Se los llevo y se quedaron gran parte del día hablando (ni siquiera fueron al trabajo). Una vez que llegaron a un acuerdo y cuando Hermione trajo a los niños, sentaron a los cuatro: Scorpius Hyperion tenía su cabello rubio platinado y de ojos grises, una bonita copia de Draco, los gemelos Dorian y Mahia, este era pelirrojo, ella rubia pelirroja, ambos con ojos oscuros y Lynx, era rubio dorado y de ojos verdes, era el que menos se parecía de sus cuatro hermanos.

F – Tenemos algo que hablar con ustedes ¿Saben de dónde vienen los bebés no? – Scorpius veía a Draco lastimosamente.

S – No la charla de nuevo – Draco le pedía silencio.

G – Bueno, como ustedes saben para tener a un bebé, se necesita de una mujer y un hombre.

Draco – Ustedes tienen una misma mamá, y aunque ella no quería saber de ustedes, ahora ella va a morir y desea conocerlos.

Dorian – ¿Tenemos que ir?

Mahia – ¿Qué tal que solo miente? ¿Y si nos separa de ustedes?

Lynx – Yo no quiero ir con nadie, papi Fred no nos dejaras irnos ¿Verdad?

Draco – Su mamá quiere conocerlos antes de irse al cielo, pero si ustedes no quieren ir, no podemos obligarlos.

F – Sin embargo, necesitamos que tomen una decisión, solo tenemos pocos días ¿De acuerdo?

– Si papás – Dijeron los niños y todos se fueron a la habitación de Scorpius, era como su cuartel general. Bajaron unas horas después, pero sus padres ya habían ido a dormir, según lo que les dijo el elfo. Cuando fueron a la habitación estaban ya acostados, y todos se fueron a acostar con sus padres, menos Scorpius...

S – Ya no quepo.

Draco – Siempre vas a caber aquí – Draco le sonrió y lo tomo, una vez que todos estuvieron bien tapados.

Dorian – Decidimos ir a conocerla, quizás algunos no queramos ir o si, pero será nuestra única oportunidad.

Al siguiente día y después de haber dormido con patadas y codazos por la noche anterior, fueron a hacer maletas y viajaron hasta Brasil, los recibió un elfo domestico y el abogado de Adelia Köhler, ningún familiar estaba ahí, secretamente los adultos agradecían, estos fueron a ver a Adelia primero, para informarles de la situación y lo que habían hablado con sus hijos, ella les dijo que había despedido a sus familiares por unos días, para que no se sintieran abrumados, nadie además de ella sabía, que había rentado su vientre. Adelia era una mujer de cabello rubio dorado y de ojos verdes, era delgada y de tez blanca. Lucia cansada pero no demacrada.

Luego los niños entraron. Estos entraron inseguros, y los adultos salieron.

A – Hola – todos respondieron igual y luego...

D – ¿Por qué nos querías conocer? Tú misma decidiste no saber de nosotros – Scorpius golpeo ligeramente a su hermano y este lo veía mal.

A – Lo sé, yo soy la menor de seis hermanos, sangre pura, así que no tenia deberes u obligaciones con mi familia o el apellido, así que decidí divertirme, una amiga me dijo que sus padres buscaban a alguien con mi sangre, decidí aceptar por hacerles un favor a ellos y sinceramente para tener un poco de dinero extra. Cuando ellos volvieron a contactarme acepte de inmediato, ya no se trataba de dinero – Se acomodo mejor en la cama para sentarse y recargarse nuevamente en le respaldo, jugaba con un pañuelo mientras les sostenía la mirada a todos – suponía que querían más hijos y se me hizo bonito que todos tuvieran la misma mamá. Yo quise conocerlos un par de años atrás, pero el contrato que firmé me lo impedía, me arrepentí de lo que hice, esperaba que volvieran a buscarme, pero no lo hicieron. Luego enferme, consulte con muchos medimagos para que me ayudaran, pero no fue posible curarme y antes de que se terminara mi tiempo quise intentar conocerlos, no perdía nada.

L – Tienes bonitos ojos verdes.

A – Gracias, ¿Podría saber sus nombres?

S – Soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tengo 11 años y en un par de meses entrare a estudiar a Hogwarts, me gustan los pasteles de chocolate y mi tío favorito es el tío Charles Weasley – Los pequeños al ver que Scorp, no solo le dio su nombre si no hablo un poco de él, decidieron hacer lo mismo.

D – Soy Dorian Weasley, tengo 6 años, estudio en casa con ayuda de mi papá Draco, mi postre favorito es el panque de pasas y adoro a mi abuelita Molly Weasley, mi color favorito es el verde.

M – Me llamo Mahia Weasley y también tengo 6 años, no me gusta estudiar en casa, me gustaría ir a una escuela muggle como algunos de mis primos, mi mejor amiga es mi prima Rose Weasley y ella tiene 8 años y mi postre favorito es la gelatina.

L – Yo soy Lynx y tengo, ammm – Mahia le susurro "tres años" – sí, tengo tres años y medio, mis primos me molestan porque yo no me parezco a mis hermanos, ammm me gustan los pasteles y las fresas... – miro hacia abajo – tú te pareces mucho a mi.

Adelia sonrió cada que escuchaba algo de cada uno, estaba agradecida con Scorpius, sabia que al ser el mayor los demás lo seguían.

A – Gracias, es muy valioso para mi lo poco que han podido contarme, quiero disculparme con ustedes, debí al menos hacer algo por conocerlos, pero se que para sus padres era vital que yo no me involucrara – estaba a punto de llorar, tenía tan poco tiempo y sus hijos eran maravillosos

S – ¿Por qué no, nos cuentas un poco de ti ahora? – Este se fue acercando a la cama y se sentó en una silla junto a ella, los gemelos se acercaron y sentaron en la cama, Lynx se acercó y la abrazo. Amelia comenzó a contarles muchas cosas de sus viajes, llamaba ocasionalmente a un elfo para ayudarle a acercarle varias cosas. Después de un rato Scorpius bajo a ver a sus padres – Se quedaron dormidos con Amelia, ella se cansó de hablar y también durmió.

Amelia había dado algunos presentes (con permiso previo de sus padres) y dijo que siguieran así de listos, alegres y que, si ellos se lo permitirían, estaría cuidándolos siempre. Los niños bajaron para esperar a sus padres.

A – Gracias por traerlos, no saben lo importante que fue para mí.

D – No hay nada que agradecer, se que fuiste buena con ellos los días que estuvimos aquí.

G – No sabíamos que lo necesitaban, pero ellos tenían que conocerte.

F – Sobre todo Lynx, es el que menos se parece a nosotros y a veces recibe algunas burlas de otros niños.

A – Lo siento por ello, mis genes ganaron en unos de ellos.

D – No hay problema – dijo con una risa. Se despidieron, pero antes tocaron a la puerta.

Dorian – ¿Puedo pasar?

– Adelante – Dijeron todos.

Dorian – Me preguntaba, ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto con Amelia? – Esta volteo a ver a los padres y ellos dijeron que si, entraron como una avalancha, la abrazaron como si la conocieran de toda la vida, pero ella les pidió unos minutos para maquillarse un poco, así que salieron y cuando estuvo lista un elfo les aviso. Se había arreglado lo mejor posible y hasta se había puesto un vestido, seguía sentada en la cama, pero todos los niños se acomodaron con ella, Fred tomo la foto y luego George les lanzo una bomba inofensiva que los pintaba de colores, Draco negaba con una sonrisa, George siguió tomando fotos mientras los cinco en la cama luchaban por manchar al otro más.

Cuando se iban despidiendo, decidieron como hermanos entrar uno por uno.

S – Gracias por querer conocernos, adiós, mamá.

A – Adiós Scorpius, se que tus presentes te serán de mucha ayuda – Se abrazaron y este salió.

D – Aunque hayas firmado los papeles, espero que no te arrepintieras de conocernos.

A – Oh no, claro que no, los ame desde el primer momento que entraron, espero que no estés molesto conmigo, por irme ahora.

D – No lo estoy, un poco, pero porque ya no podremos divertirnos más

A – Lo sé, pero siempre tendrás algo mío, espero que te guste – Dorian la abrazo y antes de salir...

D – Gracias mamá.

M – Gracias por los presentes, espero que mis papas me dejen viajar como tú.

A – Lo harán, pero recuerda que siempre debes estudiar mucho y también los idiomas, cuidate mucho mi pequeña.

M – Gracias mamá, te quiero.

A – Y yo a ti más – también se abrazaron y salio, Amelia se quedó esperando, pero nadie entraba, esperaba que no se fueran, escucho murmullos y Lynx fue empujado hacia adentro de la habitación, Amelia le sonrió y vio como el lloraba y corría hacia ella, (afuera escucharon, pero Scorpius paro a sus padres).

L – No quiero que te vayas ¿Cómo explicare a quien me parezco?

A – No llores bebé, por eso nos tomaron fotos, y en tus regalos ay una foto mía, la anexe de ultimo minuto al conocerte, si tú quieres siempre podrás mostrárselas a tus primos o amigos, y siempre tendrás algo mío junto a ti.

L – ¿Segura que intentaste todo?

A – Si.

L – ¿Podre verte en mis sueños? Papá Draco dice que cuando extrañe a abuelita Narcissa, piense en ella y vendrá a verme a mis sueños

A – Si, cuando tú quieras siempre podrás verme en tus sueños – Le sonrío y lo apretó más en su abrazo.

L – Te quiero mucho mami.

A – Y yo siempre te voy a querer mucho y siempre te cuidare – Le hizo ruido soplando fuerte en uno de su cachetes y Lynx rio. Finalmente se había despedido de todos.

* * *

Los gemelos y Draco, junto con sus hijos habían regresado tristes del viaje, pero con una visión diferente, todos crecieron y tuvieron siempre algo de su mamá que los alegraba.

Draco había dado el grito en el cielo cuando Scorpius quería ser jugador profesional de Quidditch, su bebé Mahia quería viajar por el mundo, solo tuvo un respiro cuando Dorian le dijo que quería estudiar para ser medimago y medico muggle a la vez y Lynx quería ser bromista como sus padres.

Los gemelos siempre le jugaron bromas, todo estuvo bien y nunca se arrepintió de haber aceptado su propuesta y tampoco cuando acepto tener más hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Adelia Köhler y los hijos, son completamente mis personajes. Hace bastante que no la usaba.
> 
> Iba a ser un pequeño epilogo, agradezco a todos los que me siguieron en esta historia y espero de corazón que disfrutaran de toda la historia.  
> No se como es que salió todo esto, pero como siempre lo he dicho, mi inspiración tiene vida propia, espero nos leamos en futuras historias.
> 
> Regálenme un comentario para saber su opinión.  
> Un beso y abrazo hasta donde se encuentren.


End file.
